Entra en mi vida
by viicoviic
Summary: SongFic SasuHina. "Soy Sasuke" "Como si me importara"... "No vuelvas...quedate conmigo" Solo era el azucar de la triste despedida. LEMON.


_**~ Entra en mi vida **__(Songfic SasuHina)  
_**_Canción:_**_ Entra en mi vida - Sin bandera__  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/General  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
__**Aviso:**__ SONGFIC_

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Entra en mi vida ~**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

* * *

La neblina de humo era intoxicante. El bar estaba sumido en el humo de los cigarrillos y las voces de la gente. Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia la barra. Alzó el baso vacío y el camarero lo entendió, acercándose con una botella de vodka para volver a llenarlo.

Sus ojos oscuros pasearon por el bar. En una de las esquinas, su amigo Naruto devoraba los labios de su compañera de facultad. Una tal Sakura. Él no la conocía, pero había escuchado al Uzumaki hablar de ella y venerarla como a una diosa.

Siempre le pareció una soberana tontería lo que decía sobre ella, sin embargo, prefería callarse antes que destrozar la sensibilidad del rubio. Dio un sorbo a su baso y se quedó ahí, con los codos apoyados en la barra pegajosa y con el licor inundándole los sentidos.

– Vamos preciosa… – escuchó la voz de un tipo y el gemido femenino, indicando molestia. – Te prometo que pasaras un buen rato.  
– D-dije que no.  
– Vamos… no te arrepentirás.

Trató de encontrar a los dueños de las voces. En una de las mesas, una chica mantenía su mirada clavada en el baso de cerveza. Agarraba el baso con ambas manos y se tambaleaba levemente. Junto a ella, un chico trataba de cogerle una mano y arrastrarla, sin embargo, la joven se resistía como podía.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto.  
Eras una chica más.  
Después de cinco minutos,  
ya eras alguien especial._

El Uchiha se sorprendió al ver la falda corta a tablas y la blusa con el logotipo de su antiguo instituto. Se sorprendió al ver a una menor en aquel bar, rodeada de aquel ambiente tan pesado. Algo dentro de él se reblandeció al ver los ojos blancos, tan vacíos como brillantes por las lágrimas. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a la chica.

– Lamento el retraso, cielo. – se excusó.

Una simple mirada masculina bastó para que el otro hombre se irguiera y se marchase con el rabo entre las piernas. Volvió a mirar a aquella chica. Se asustó de verla tan pálida en un principio, con el pelo azulado y largo cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro como una cascada.

– Buenas noches. – le tendió la mano. – Uchiha Sasuke.  
–… Como s-si me i-importara. – la ojiblanca se llevó el vaso de cerveza a los labios y dio un gran trago.  
– No eres muy educada. – se quejó él.  
– N-no intento s-serlo.

La peliazul hipó y se llevó las manos a los labios. Su rostro se tornó rojo, y de la nada, empezó a reír. Sasuke nunca había escuchado una risa tan angelical e inocente. La miró con tranquilidad y pudo ver el pequeño corte que ocupaba su labio inferior, con un tono amoratado alrededor.

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme,  
algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj._

Hinata era extraña. Después de varios minutos había conseguido que le dijese su nombre, únicamente su nombre, nada de apellidos. Tenia diecisiete años, tres menos que él.  
Había entrado en aquel bar para beber un rato y olvidarse de todo, según ella, de todo lo malo.

Cuando él le había preguntado que quería olvidar, ella se había echado a reír y había nombrado las guerras y el hambre infantil. El calentamiento global y el cambio climático. En ningún momento le preguntó si el tenia novia o algo parecido. Era como si no quisiera saber nada del hombre con el que hablaba… Y eso, le atraía. Acostumbrado a mujeres que se le lanzaban al cuello o se le insinuaban continuamente, esa adolescente no hacia más que embrujarlo a cada segundo.

– Se me hace tarde…

La chica apuró su cerveza y dejó el baso vacío sobre la mesa. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, lamiendo la pequeña gota de liquido dorado que quería salvarse de ser tragada. Nunca algo tan inocente le pareció tan sexy.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Sasuke zarandeó las llaves de su BMW en el aire.  
– Me caes bien… – reconoció la peliazulada. – Pero no espero que nos volvamos a ver… así que es mejor dejarlo todo como está.

_Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar._

Hinata no pudo equivocarse más. No solo se habían vuelto a ver, sino que ya era una costumbre que Sasuke pasase recogerla al instituto y la llevase bar para tomar un par de tragos antes de irse a casa.

El Uchiha seguía intentando averiguar cosas de ella. Una dirección, un apellido… lo que fuese con tal de saber quien era realmente esa chica y porque tenia el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Casi lo domina la furia cuando la vio aparecer una tarde cojeando y había descubierto su muslo amoratado con marcas de manos.

– Veamos…

La chica se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, pensando en quien podría ser. Habían empezado a jugar a _"Quien es quien"_ en aquel bar, siempre en la ultima mesa del rincón. Lejos de miradas indiscretas y de murmullos cotillas. El Uchiha la había convencido para que escribiese un personaje famoso en un papel y el tendría que adivinarlo. Curiosamente, el ojinegro lo acertó a la tercera pregunta. William Shakespeare.

– Me llevaron a Nueva York por la fuerza… Y allí me mataron. – el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. Sonriendo de una forma discreta mientras guardaba el papel con el dichoso nombre escrito. – Soy grande… y me enamoro… – de nueva cuenta, rodó sus ojos para tratar de pensar. – Me rindo.  
– ¿Seguro? – Sasuke la miró divertido y dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Desde que la había conocido, había comenzado a beber de ese licor con gusto.  
– Si, si, si. – repitió la ojiblanca. El chico le entregó el papel y ella lo abrió con rapidez. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió para protestar. - ¡¿King Kong?! – Hinata lo miró con enfado, inflando sus mofletes mientras el Uchiha no paraba de reír.  
– Es un personaje famoso. – concluyó él.  
– ¡No me jodas!

La peliazul hizo una bola con el papel y se lo lanzó, logrando darle en la frente al Uchiha. Ambos empezaron a reír con ganas mientras bebían y, de vez en cuando, desviaban la mirada hacia la ventana del bar, viendo como la gente pasaba.

_Siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación.  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

Centró sus ojos en la carretera. Junto a él, Hinata apoyaba su frente en el cristal de la ventanilla. Parecía cansada y sus cejas se curvaban con molestia, como si fuese victima de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Ocurre algo?  
– Solo me duele la cabeza… – Sonrió de lado. Al parecer, si empezaba a conocerla. Aprendía más viendo sus gestos con lo que ella misma decía.  
– Vivo por aquí cerca… - musitó el Uchiha. – Si quieres entrar en mi casa y tomarte alguna pastilla o algo… – ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. Sacudió su cabeza con lentitud y comenzó a reír de una forma suave. – ¿Qué?  
– ¿Necesito recordarte que estás invitando a una menor a tu casa?  
– Estudio leyes. – le recordó. – Se cuales son tus derechos y los míos.

Hinata apareció pensarlo. Finalmente, accedió a subir a aquel piso y tomarse una pastilla para el dolor. En cuanto salio del ascensor y Sasuke abrió la puerta de la casa, se quedó impresionada por el lujo. Paredes de un tono pastel claro, cuadros impresionistas y muebles modernos. Sofás de cuero negro y una enorme mesa de cristal en el centro del comedor.

– ¿Impresionada? – le preguntó el pelinegro.  
– Mentiría si diese lo contrario. – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Puedo pasar?

El la observó, parada en el marco con sus manos sobre su pecho. Un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y sus ojos no paraban de viajar por los distintos cuadros.

–… Entra.

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá  
noches desiertas._

Hinata se acurrucó en el sofá. Hacia rato que se había dormido, como unas dos horas. Empezaba a oscurecer y Sasuke sabia que debía despertarla, sin embargo, no quería.  
Se la veía inmensamente tranquila de esa manera, como un pequeño e indefenso ángel.

Peinó los cabellos azulados y los apartó de su rostro. Ella arrugó la nariz y parpadeó confusa. Cuando vio el rostro de Sasuke, todo su cuerpo se relajo y se permitió estirarse en el sofá.

– Buenos días… – murmuró con sueño.  
– Buenas noches. – la corrigió. – Son casi las ocho de la tarde.

La ojiblanca dio un bote y se levantó con una rapidez increíble. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que lo que había dicho su amigo era cierto. Le lanzó una mirada asesina y le reprochó el no haberla despertado antes.

Con el enfado en cada uno de sus movimientos, cogió la bolsa de la escuela y desapareció por la puerta, murmurando pequeños insultos y maldiciones.

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

La joven accedió a que la acercara en el coche, dejándola a un par de metros de su casa. No llegó a ver en cual de todas entró. Solo se fijó en el barrio. Oscuro y deprimente, con las enormes casas sumidas en la penumbra.

Era un barrio arreglado, se notaba que la chica tenía sus comodidades. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver la pequeña mueca de miedo que la chica hizo cuando entraron al barrio. Parecía que no quisiera estar ahí, sin embargo, estaba.

Lo poco que sabia de ella no le servia de nada, pero podía darse cuenta de que era amable y servicial. Obediente y buena chica. Lo típico en una persona a su edad.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto,  
ya no existe nadie más.  
Después de este tiempo juntos  
no puedo volver atrás._

Entró al bar con nerviosismo. Hacia semanas que no veía a Hinata. Desde el último encuentro en que ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá y había llegado tarde a su casa, no sabia nada de ella. No tenía un número al que llamarla, ni siquiera una dirección fija.

Había ido a su instituto a preguntar por ella, sin embargo, el director Kakashi no sabía nada. El hombre había sido su antiguo profesor y se alegró bastante de verlo. Le comentó que Hinata era una alumna normal. No sacaba de las mejores notas, pero sus calificaciones eras buenas.

Descubrió que la chica tenía problemas pulmonares, lo que la obligaba a no hacer deporte. Era por eso que se iba al bar a beber hasta que pasaban las horas de gimnasia y volvía a casa. Kakashi no sabía nada de sus padres ni de ningún aspecto privado de la chica. Únicamente su apellido; Hyuga.

Sasuke descubrió una melena azulada en la barra. Un poco más corta de lo que Hinata solía llevarla, pero no le importó. Cogió a la chica del brazo y la giró, comprobando con desilusión que se había equivocado de persona.

Con frustración, condujo hasta su casa. Ni siquiera el alcohol había logrado calmar su enfado. La noche se cernía sobre él y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama, dormir y descubrir que aquello era una pesadilla. Que volvería a verla en la puerta del instituto y que juntos se irían al bar, como todos los días.

Cuando salio del ascensor, se sorprendió ante la imagen. Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la puerta de su casa. Vestía la misma falda escolar y la misma camisa. Los calcetines que normalmente llevaba por la rodilla estaban bajados asta la altura de sus tobillos y manchados de barro. Su pelo, largo y desordenado y su piel extremadamente pálida. Comprobó con enfado su mejilla amoratada y el labio inferior roto. Con un corte que parecía mal curado.

– ¿P-puedo pasar?

_Tú me hablaste me tocaste  
y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón._

La chica se sentó en el sofá y sostuvo la cerveza fría entre sus manos. Frente a ella, Sasuke estaba sentado en la alfombra. La miraba con curiosidad, esperando una explicación de todo. De la semana en la que había estado desaparecida, de su repentino encuentro y de su aspecto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los pensamientos solo conseguían enfadarlo al no obtener respuestas.

– N-no sabia donde ir… – murmuró. – Eres lo más parecido a un amigo y… lamento si te he molestado al venir. – la ojiblanca hizo mención de levantarse, pero el Uchiha la agarró de uno de los tobillos, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que se sentase.  
– Quédate. – le pidió.  
– Yo… – las manos femeninas empezaron a temblar y se obligó a si misma a dejar a un lado la botella de cerveza. No quería manchar nada, no en aquel momento. Temía que Sasuke la echase de su casa. – La situación en mi casa no es la mejor en estos momentos… aunque tampoco lo ha sido en otros. – una sonrisa triste curvó sus labios.  
– ¿Ellos te hacen eso? – Sasuke levantó la mano y acarició con el dedo la herida de su labio. Ella asintió débilmente. – No vuelvas.  
– ¿P-perdón? – parpadeó confusa.  
– No vuelvas con ellos. – explicó. – Quédate aquí… conmigo.  
– No es así de fácil… – sollozó. – Siempre me encuentran.  
– Yo no dejaré que te encuentren…

En un impulso, la Hyuga se abalanzó sobre el, aferrándose a la tela de su camisa y llorando. Se permitió berrear como la niña que era y ocultar su rostro en su pecho. Sasuke le acarició los cabellos y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella murmuraba cosas… palabras de disculpas hacia su comportamiento. Por haberse lanzado encima de él…

Sasuke estaba lejos de estar molesto. Todo lo que quería era estar con ella, que Hinata confiase en él para contarle toda su vida y más. Que le permitiese abrazarla y secar sus lagrimas, en un sofá, un coche o en una alfombra, como era el caso.

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá  
noches desiertas._

La chica levantó su rostro, bañado en lágrimas y algo sonrosado. Sasuke le limpió el rastro húmedo de sus mejillas y se detuvo a mirarla. Desde el primer momento la había querido. Desde la primera mirada de desinterés y las primeras palabras cargadas de ironía. Era como él había sido desde pequeño. Silencioso, callado, encerrado en sí mismo… Sin embargo, con ella todo era diferente. Se permitía reír, jugar a juegos absurdos e infantiles.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los perlas, no pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios y besarla con suavidad. No importaba si ella lo apartaba y lo abofeteaba, le daba igual todo. Simplemente, había hecho lo que anhelaba desde un principio; comprobar si sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves como parecían.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Hinata lo agarró con fuerza de la camisa, sin separar sus labios. Simplemente, los dejaron inmóviles, disfrutando del placentero roce. Cuando él se separó de ella, pudo verla con los ojos entrecerrados y con el rojo de sus mejillas mucho más brillante. Sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez, deleitándose en el movimiento de sus labios y el roce de sus lenguas.

La apegó con fuerza a él, provocando que la Hyuga dejase de estar sobre la alfombra para sentarse sobre las piernas de Sasuke. La cogió por el cuello y comenzó a acariciarla, desde la oreja hasta la clavícula. La peliazul suspiró en mitad del beso y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. De una forma torpe, llevó sus manos a la melena azabache y enterró sus dedos en esta, masajeándolos de una forma lenta.

Sasuke nunca había sentido algo tan placentero. Lo que ella le provocaba no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido en sus otras relaciones. Consiguió meter las manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciarle la espalda con lentitud, desde su nuca, hasta los riñones, deleitándose en acariciar toda la suave piel de un blanquecino cremoso.

Hinata trataba de desabotonarle la blusa. Con dedos temblorosos, se deshacía de los botones y trataba de tocar el duro pecho del Uchiha. No trataba de alejarlo como su mente le pedía, sino que trataba de acercarlo, sentirlo abrazada a ella y que sus brazos la rodearan. Tal vez fuese la necesidad de sentirse protegida o el hecho de sentirse amada por una vez en su vida.

No logró darse cuenta de cuando el hombre la había dejado sobre la alfombra y había pasado a acariciar sus músculos, recostándola sobre la mullida tela y colocándose él encima. Gimió cuando rozó su sexo con una de sus piernas y apretó sus muslos en una caricia salvaje. Inmediatamente, el ojinegro pasó a devorarse cuello.

Ella hizo lo propio, pasándole las manos por la espalda desnuda y arañándolo suavemente. En cuestión de segundos, pasaron a desnudarse como locos, queriendo quitar las prendas que les estorbaban. Era como si sus mentes ya no funcionasen, como si únicamente se guiasen por el instinto primitivo.

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

La besó con lentitud, calmándola mientras guiaba su erección a la entrada de ella. Tan calida y húmeda. Presionó con cuidado y entró, procurando no hacerle demasiado daño. Hinata simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo y emitiendo un gemido doloroso. Sasuke empujó otra vez, besando su cuello y tratando de calmarla.

Su masculinidad se sumergió en aquella cavidad. La estrechez lo volvía loco y trataba de controlarse para no embestir con fuerza, para no hacerle más daño aun. Observó como una fina lágrima caía de uno de los parpados cerrados de la peliazul.

Hinata mantenía la boca abierta. No gritaba ni emitía gemidos, simplemente, trataba de respirar e ignorar el dolor. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que ella buscó con desesperación los labios de Sasuke y los devoró, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él.

Sus caderas se movieron y el Uchiha gruñó. La tomó de las caderas con fuerza y las apretó contra él. Salió de una forma lenta y entró, escuchando los gemidos ahogados de ella cerca de su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con la calida respiración.

Apretó las nalgas de ella y la envistió con fuerza, logrando que la chica se arqueara de nueva cuenta. Esta vez, sin dolor de por medio. Solo un placer electrizante que lo estrechaba en aquel interior.

_Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora.  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar._

Sintió el placer en su punto más alto. Observó con orgullo el sudor del cuerpo blanquecino de Hinata y pasó la lengua por su cuello, lamiendo la piel y mordiéndola suavemente. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y levantó las caderas. Aquello fue peor. Su erección se hundió todavía más y él aceleró sus envestidas. Finalmente, en una ultima penetración, ella gritó mientras le arañaba los hombros y el suspiró su nombre.

Se derrumbó sobre ella y se permitió quedar unos segundos inmóvil, deleitándose con la sensación de estar en su interior y notar como los dedos de ella revolvían su cabello con cansancio.

– Quédate conmigo. – volvió a pedirle.  
– No es así de fácil, Sasuke… – una lagrima calló sobre la alfombra. –… No lo es.  
– Entra en mi vida. – le suplicó el Uchiha. – No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer… no quiero volver a buscarte como un loco.

Ella le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó para besarlo. Le amaba. Como la estúpida adolescente que era. Una joven que se había enamorado de un hombre adulto. Sin embargo, Sasuke debía comprender que aquello, solo había sido un momento único e irrepetible. Algo que solo había endulzado más la triste despedida.

* * *

_**NA:**__ ¡CHAN! ¿Qué les pareció? Como vieron… Vic resurge de sus cenizas y vuelve tan pervertida como siempre jajaja. Ahora enserio, esta canción siempre me ha gustado y no pude resistirme a escribir esto. Espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

_· __**D**__ejen __**R**__eview ·_


End file.
